I remember that day
by ShiningTear
Summary: There was a day she thought about every Valentine's Day. Royai, Riza's pov.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or get any money from writing this.

A/N: I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day...I guess the ending is cute. Enjoy! Oh and if you are reader of "My light" or "Anything for him", I am sorry; I try to get next chapters out soon, just hadn't had energy to write them yet.

**I remember that day**

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I could feel my blood going through my veins. I could feel my heart beating fast, like a small clock. Tick, tack, tick, tack… I was feeling unreal. I didn't want to face the situation.

I didn't want to see a pair of onyx eyes which I felt staring at me. I could feel his warmth lingering before me, his soundless presence in the air. The scent of his cologne, the one I could recognize anywhere. He was waiting quietly for me to look at him. I suddenly felt fragile.

I opened my eyes and exhaled. I saw his eyes looking into my amber ones without emotions. His expression was calm, like he hadn't just done something that could break me. His eyes were blacker than ever, colder than ever, like two black lakes that were drowning me in their dark depths.

His face had an expressionless mask on it. His porcelain skin was pale, but that was it. No emotions could be seen. It scared me to see him like this. Normally I could his face like an open book, but now…nothing.

"Excuse me, sir, could you repeat?"

"I don't want your services anymore, Lieutenant."

His words sank into me slowly. He didn't want me? Why would he say that? It felt like someone had taken my ability to breathe away.

"Sir, I…I don't think I understand."

"Hawkeye, you shouldn't follow me anymore. You're free now."

"Sir, I refuse…"

"No, Lieutenant. This…this is best thing for us both."

"Please, don't say that sir."

His eyes were too deep. His words were too sharp. His voice was too cold. I inhaled once again.

"I will take care of your transfer tomorrow. I am thankful to you; you can't even imagine how much I owe to you. It was enjoyable to work with you all these years."

Now his voice was warmer, his eyes almost had a hint of smile in them. I watched his familiar face, his handsome features I knew so well. I watched the man who was the only reason for my existence, who had made me an individual. My heart sank to my stomach.

"Lieutenant, really, thank you for your service, your protection. Without you I hadn't been able to do this. I mean, I got to the top and I appreciate everything you did for me. But now, you are free. Your mission is finally over. You must be happy."

I shook my head, took a step backwards and it took all of my power not to sank on my knees before him. His words were true. He was now on the top. I had helped him there. But this, this was just pure nonsense. How could he say that to me?

I felt less fragile and my eyes were burning as I stared him right at his onyx ones. I felt like my blood was boiling in my veins and I suddenly felt my anger rising.

"Roy Mustang!"

I said his name venomously and stepped two steps forward, my face nearly touching his. He looked stunned.

"How _dare_ you say something like that to _me_?"

"I…"

"All of these years I have been watching over your back, supporting you, giving my everything to you…and you…now that we have made our dream come true, you are going to just abandon me!"

"Lieutenant…I…I am just doing what's best for you."

"What's best for me? What are you talking about, crying out loud?"

His eyes became sad, guilty and his face looked tired. His voice was barely a whisper as he answered.

"You don't deserve a man like me. You deserve someone better."

I bit my lip and slapped his face. He just stared at me.

"Get back to your senses, Mustang."

"But, that's true…if you weren't so close to me, you hadn't…you hadn't been hurt."

His eyes had a look of someone who has seen so much more than he should have. It was a look of haunted man. I wanted to scream of frustration. So he was still blaming himself. We hadn't had time to speak properly after the promised day. So that was what he was thinking… My voice was gentler and I lifted my hand on the same cheek I had slapped a moment before.

"Roy…I don't blame you. If I did, I wouldn't be here now. If I didn't believe in you, if I didn't trust you, I hadn't been here beside you all these years."

I watched as his face came little smoother and I leaned so close to him, that my lips brushed his as I spoke.

"If I didn't _love_ you, do you think I would be here still?"

He lifted his hand and traced the small part of the scar on my neck that was showing under my uniform.

"You love me? Are you sure?"

His eyes were getting warmer, life was returning into them.

"Yes. Do you love me or not, Roy?"

"Yes. But…"

I captured his lips and silenced him.

Next day he didn't make an order to transfer me. We married half year later on February 14, Valentine's Day. Year after that we had a small boy with black hair and big amber eyes. And I swear that he has his father's grin already though he is now only one year old. We named him Maes.

I hope that after few years I can tell him about everything I and Roy went through and I hope that he will grow up to be a man as fine as his father. Roy is really spoiling him, I am sure that he is almost as bad as Hughes.

I am remembering that day every Valentine's day. Roy says I should think our wedding day, but somehow that day, day when we finally admitted our feelings, it feels more special to me. Without that day our wedding day hadn't existed, that's how I feel. So now when I watch my husband, the leader of our country and our small giggling boy who are making a card for me in our kitchen, while I am leaning to the doorframe, I think that day and I feel happy. Happy that we came this far, that I didn't stop watching his back, because I wouldn't change this in anything in the world.

A/N: Ok…I feel that that was little weird…Reviews are loved. But no flames, please.


End file.
